honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Maya Sector Detachment
The Maya Sector Detachment was a local unit of the Solarian League Navy's Frontier Fleet. Chain of command * Captain, later Rear Admiral, Luis Rozsak Luiz Rozsak - the only known commanding officer, probably appointed CO in 1919 PD, after the Verdant Vista incident, when he was promoted to flag rank.The unknown previous commanding officer was only mentioned indirectly. Captain Rozsak was the second-ranking SLN officer in the Maya Sector in 1918 PD, before the Verdant Vista incident. His predecessor as commander of the Detachment is not known. ( , ) * Captain, acting Commodore Dirk-Steven Kamstra - Light Cruiser Squadron 7036, CO - second in command * Commander, acting Commodore Laura Raycraft - Light Cruiser Division 7036.2, CO - third in command The next persons in charge were commanding officers of Destroyer Squadron 3029 and Destroyer Flotilla 2960. Organization Naval units In 1918 PD, a flotilla of eighteen ''War Harvest''-class destroyers with a light cruiser flagship was dispatched to Erewhon, ostensibly to 'show the flag', but in fact to undertake negotiations regarding use of Erewhon shipyards for Maya Sector warship construction, as well as some clandestine black operations. ( ) In 1921 PD the detachment was supported by Erewhon origin newly built cruisers, destroyers and arsenal ships, so general order of battle during the battle of Torch was as follows: * Light Cruiser Squadron 7036 - CO Rear Admiral Rozsak * Destroyer Squadron 3029 * Destroyer Flotilla 2960 - CO Commander Maria LeFossi LCR 7036 was supported by three arsenal ships and DF 2960 comprised also of three elderly ''Morrigan''-class light cruiser as divisons flagships. Ground units * Second Batallion of 887th Solarian Marines Regiment - Lieutenant Colonel Kao Huang commanding * "Amazons" special unit (temporary presence) - Lieutenant Thandi Palane commanding Staff Captain Rozsak's irregular staff, when he commanded a destroyer flotilla of the Detachment, included the following. All but Palane remained on his staff after he took command of the Detachment.It seems Rozsak's superior in the Maya Sector Detachment employed her/his own staff, but members of that staff were never mentioned. * Commander Edie Habib – Chief of Staff * Lieutenant Commander Jiri Watanapongse – Intelligence Officer * Lieutenant Jerry Manson – Assistant Intelligence Officer † * Lieutenant Karen Georgos – Communications Officer * Lieutenant Colonel Kao Huang – Senior Marine Officer * First Lieutenant Thandi PalaneShe was promoted to Major shortly before her official resignation of her SLMC commission, after the events on Congo and a brief tour of secondment as Commanding Officer of the Torch Liberation Army. – Marine officer responsible for special operations Service Record * In 1918 PD, during the Verdant Vista incident, a flotilla under the command of Captain Rozsak, assisting a RMN heavy cruiser commanded by Captain Michael Oversteegen, deterred an attempted intervention by a much larger task group of the Mesan Space Navy attempting to reverse the successful slave revolt on Congo. * In October 1921 PD, a reinforced Maya Sector Detachment, still under the command of Luis Rozsak, defeated an ex-State Security Naval Forces task group (hired and directed by Mesans) when it invaded the Kingdom of Torch. ( ) References Category:Solarian League Navy